List of Powers
A * Acid Secretion - The ability to generate corrosive acid, usually from the hands or mouth. *'Adjusting' - The ability to resist Molecular Powers. *'Advanced Electrokinesis' - The ability to shoot extremely powerful beam-like blasts of electricity. *'Advanced Fire Throwing' - The ability to shoot a beam-like Pyrokinetic blast. *'Advanced Telekinesis '- An advanced form of Telekinesis. *'Aerokinesis' - The elemental ability to control and manipulate wind and air, such as creating whirlwinds and firing powerful blasts of wind. *'Age Shifting '- The ability to accelerate or reverse the aging process. *'Agility' - The ability to lighten one's body and hence cause oneself to become more agile. *'Apportation' - The ability to teleport objects or people through space. *'Ash Teleportation' - The ability to teleport through ashes. *'Astral Premonition' - The ability to astral project into a premonition and interact with that time-frame. * Astral Projection - The ability to project the consciousness into an astral form outside of the body. *'Atmokinesis' - The ability to control and manipulate all ''various aspects of the weather at will. *'Augmentation - The ability to make the abilities of other's stronger. *Aura Choking' - The ability to strangle someone through their own aura. *'Aura Manipulation' - The power to control and manipulate auras. B * 'Banishing' - The ability to cast one out and forbid them from returning. *'Beaming' - A form of teleportation used by Cupids. *'Black Orbing '- A dark form of Orbing used by Darklighters. *'Blinking' - Instant teleportation, activated by thinking of a location and blinking the eyes. *'Bursting Balls' - The ability to conjure a ball that combusts upon contact. C * 'Calling' - The ability to telekinetically ''call an object into one's hand. *'Camouflage' - The ability to magically change one's appearance to match their surroundings. *'Catoptromancy' - The ability to see people or places through mirrors. *'Chronokinesis' - The ability to manipulate time in all directions. *'Clairaudience' - The psychic ability to hear what people that are far away are saying using only your mind. *'Clinging' - The ability to cling to solid surfaces. *'Cloaking' – The ability to supernaturally hide a person's presence from others and prevent others from magically locating them. *'Cloning' - The ability to duplicate oneself. *'Combustive Orbing' - The ability to channel orbs into another object or being, causing combustion. *'Conjuration' - The ability to instantly create matter from nothing. *'Conjuring the Elements' - The ability to conjure and control the elements of earth, fire,wind and water, and even lightning. *'Corporealization' - The ability to change from spirit form to a solid physical form. This ability is possessed by powerful Spirits. *'Crushing' - The power to surround an object with a force that ultimately squashes it. *'Cryokinesis' - The ability to create and/or manipulate ice. *'Cursing' - The ability to enchant an object or person, and produce negative effects. D * Dark Binding - Evil ritual performed by dark priestesses to binds two people as husband and wife. *'Dark Cloaking' - The ability to hide one's activities from good beings. *'Dark Wisping' - A form of teleportation used by the Angel of Death. *'Deflection' - The ability to deflect or negate the tangible and active powers of others. *'Demonic Beam' - The power to emit a continuous steam of energy from your hands that can harm or burn someone. *'Deviation' - The ability/skill to redirect magical powers and attacks by using other active powers such as Telekinesis. *'Discord' - The ability to create conflict between people. *'Divination' - The practice of predicting the future. *'Dream Leaping' - The ability to project into peoples dreams and manipulate them. E * Ectoplasmic Webbing - The ability to fire strings of ectoplasm. *'Elasticity' - The ability to stretch a part of your body like a rubber band. *'Electrokinesis' - The elemental ability to channel and generate electricity and fire bolts of lightning. *'Empathy' – The ability to read and feel others' feelings and emotions, and channel the emotions and any powers that may depend on emotional triggers. *'Enchanting' - The ability bestow magical powers on an object or an individual. * Energy Balls - The ability to throw balls of electrically charged energy. *'Energy Beam' - The ability to shoot deadly beams of energy, usually from one's hands. *'Energy Blast' - The ability to shoot kinetic energy from one's hands. *'Energy Bolts' - The ability to throw bolts of energy similar to Light Darts. *'Energy Magic' - The ability to project energy and shape and manipulate it in various forms as desired. *'Energy Projection' - The ability to focus powerful forms of energy. *'Energy Sparks' - The ability to shoot short beams of red energy sparks. *'Energy Waves' - The ability to send waves of energy, usually from one's hands. *'Enhanced Intuition' - The ability to anticipate or sense danger before it occurs. Most often this ability is developed from psychich powers such as Precognition. *'Enhanced Senses' - The ability to possess senses to a supernatural degree. F * Fading - An energy-based form of teleportation. *'Fear Amplification' - The ability to find another's greatest fear and amplify it - sometimes bringing it to life by casting illusions. Barbas, the demon of fear uses this skill to kill his victims. *'Fear Projection' - Similar to Projection, this power allows the user to warp reality, based on the victim's fears. It is not limitless, and may also be illusion, if the user chooses it to be. Barbas has this power. *'Fire Balls' - The ability to produce balls of fire in the palm of your hand, used by powerful demons and warlocks. *'Fire Breathing' - The ability to emit fire from one's mouth. *'Fire Throwing' - The ability to throw streams of fire from the hands. *'Flaming' - A fire-based form of teleportation. * Flight - Similar to levitation, though more advanced. Beings are able to actually create their own momentum to move through the air and control the direction they go in. *'Floating' - Ability to rise a few centimeters/inches off the ground. *'Force Blasts' - The ability to generate concussive blasts of force that send the target flying through the air. *'Force Fields' - Also known as Shielding. The ability to generate a protective shield or bubble to protect the user from harm. G *'Genesis' - The ability to create lesser beings from your own body. *'Geokinesis' - A form of telekinesis which is limited to affecting natural earth, soil, and stone. *'Glamouring' - The ability to alter one's appearance by covering them with an illusion of someone else. *'Glistening' - A form of teleportation. When used, it leaves a glistering contour of the body for a moment. *'Glisten-Fading' - A form of teleportation with a fade like method, and glistening contour of the body for a moment. H *'Healing' - The ability to heal wounded beings, a Whitelighter/Elder ability. Limited to the side of good and to the living. *'High Resistance' - The ability to resist and survive attacks from various weapons and powers. *'Holograms' - The ability to create holographic images. *'Hope Reading' - The ability to read someone's hope or hopes. *'Hovering' - Generally the Whitelighter/Elder's form of levitation, the two may be interchangeable. Hovering seems to be used exclusively in a passive manner. There is some debate whether this ability is slower than levtation, but some cases indicate it is not. *'Hydrokinesis' – The ability to create and control liquid water. *'Hyper Speed' - The ability to run extremely fast by the speed of light. I * Illusions - The power to create illusions which alter the victim's senses and perception of his/her surroundings. *'Immortality' - The ability to live forever and not age or die of natural causes. It also grants immunity to all human and supernatural diseases and viruses. *'Immunity' - The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers. *'Incineration' - The ability to kill someone by setting them on fire with one touch or look. May be a form of pyrokinesis or demonic banishment. *'Intangibility' - The ability render one's body intangible, allowing them to pass through solid objects. To be rendered intangible grants the intangible being immunity to physical and certain energy-based attacks. *'Invincibility' - Protects the possessor from any physical or magical harm whatsoever. *'Invisibility' - The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. K *'Kiss of Death' - A Siren's variation of Touch of Death. She kisses the men burning them up from the inside. *'Knowledge Absorption' - An ability which allows one to psychically absorb knowledge from other people. Also called Memory Absorption (for instance: The Seekers and The Collectors.) L *'Laser Bolts' - The ability to generate darts of electromagnetic radiation that can burn a target upon contact. *'Levitation' - The ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity. *'Life Draining' - The ability to drain the life or youth out of someone. *'Light Darts' - The ability to generate thin and small darts of energy that burn the target through contact. *'Lightning Teleportation' - A rare ability to teleport through lightning. *'Liquification' - The ability to change into water momentarily. *'Literary Manipulation' - The power to manipulate books and absorb their information. *'Luck' - The ability to grant luck or bad luck to others. *'Luring' - The ability to bend someone to your will through several mediums, often through temptation. M * Manifestation - The ability to appear in spirit form. *'Mediumship' - The ability to see and communicate with ghosts. Naturally possessed by most magical beings like witches. *'Memory Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate peoples memories making them have memories that are not real or making somebody forget all or some of their past or conversely to remember it. *'Mind Manipulation' - The ability to enter and manipulate one's mind. May extend from telepathy or be its own unique power. *'Mind Transference' - The ability to physically transfer a person into someone else's mind. *'Molecular Acceleration' - The power to speed up molecules, causing things to rapidly heat up; often making the object melt or ignite. *'Molecular Combustion '- The ability to speed up molecules in an object or life form so it explodes. *'Molecular Deceleration - '''The ability to slow down the molecules of an object. *'Molecular Dispersion' - The ability to pull a being apart from a molecular level, similar to Molecular Combustion but more powerful. * 'Molecular Immobilization' - The ability to slow and cease all movement of molecules within a person or area, leaving temperature unaffected. *'Molecular Inhibition' - The ability to crystallize an object or being, encapsulating them in ice. Also referred to as Ice Stasis. *'Molecular Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate matter on a molecular level. *'Mummification' - Allows the user to turn a recently deceased body into a mummy that is incapable of being unwrapped or hurt in any way by someone else. When one uses this power, it is in order to preserve either the body or spirit within the wrappings so they will not decay or move on, respectively. N *'Nature Enhancement' - The ability to augment, grow or bring back to life plants. *'Necrokinesis' - The ability to cause instant death. O * 'Omnilingualism' - The ability to understand and speak any language without extensive formal training. *'Optical Fire Bolts' - The ability to shoot bolts of fire from the eyes. *'Optical Thermodynamics' - The ability to emit a sudden shot of energy from the eyes. *'Orbing' - The ability to teleport through use of blue and white orbs. *'Orb Shield '- The ability to create protective spheres from orbs, which is a form of Force Fields. This is a Whitelighter-Witch hybrid ability. P *'Pathokinesis' - The ability to manipulate all emotions. *'Petrification' - The ability to turn' beings or objects into stone. *Photokinesis' - The ability to produce and manipulate light, also known as light manipulation. It is usually shown as the ability to control orbs, but can be used to control all forms of light. (Leo used this power back when he knew Grams, also known as Penny, as a young whitelighter in the sixties to create a light show). *'Plasma Balls' - The ability to throw balls of plasma energy, only found in the Ghostly Plane. *'Portal Creation' - The ability to open portals to other worlds, dimensions, or even planes. *'Possession' - The ability to control living beings by entering their body. *'Potion Making' - The ability to mix magical potions, one of the three basic powers of a witch. *'Power Absorption' - The ability to absorb the powers of victims they kill. It is a rare and powerful ability. *'Power Channeling' - The ability to take control of and use the powers of others, once and only when those powers are activated. *'Power Containing' - The ability to contain or capture the powers of others. *'Power Extraction' - The ability to temporarily strip magical powers from other beings without absorbing the power. *'Power Granting' - The ability to grant powers to another being. *'Power Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate any magical power in various ways. *'Power Mimicry' - The ability to permanently copy another person's powers and abilities. *'Power Negation' - The ability to cancel out the powers of others. *'Power Replication' - The ability to temporary copy and use the powers of another being. *'Power Stripping' - The ability to temporarily or permanently strip one's powers. *'Power Swapping' - The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. *'Power of Three' - The most powerful of all powers in the Charmed world. The Charmed Ones have this power. *'Premonition' - Essentially psychometry or clairvoyance. When touching an object Phoebe can feel something that happened or will happen around or with that object. Later only by entering a room, she could get a premonition. Also in the beginning, her power was activated unintentionally but later she gained some control over it. A very precious power. *'Pressurization' - The ability to induce high pressure on someone's skull. *'Projection' - This is no doubt one of the most powerful abilities in the Charmed universe. It can project the thoughts of the user who uses it into reality much like reality warping. It is also very difficult to control and master. Billie Jenkins possesses this power. *'Projective Invisibility' - The ability to make others and objects invisible. *'Projective Levitation' - The ability to levitate other people and objects. *'Psychic Echo' - Connected to the power of Premonition, a Psychic Echo is where a person who foresees an event is psychically connected to another person and experiences the same physical trauma inflicted upon the other person. Phoebe Halliwell experienced a Psychic Echo with Bo Lightfeather in 2001. *'Psychokinesis' - The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than conventional telekinesis. *'Pyrokinesis' - An elemental power that allows a being to emit or control fire. Similar to pyrokinesis is the ability to throw fireballs. *'Pyrotechnics' - The ability to produce firework-like lights from your hands. R *'Rage Projection' - The ability to enrage others by magnifying their anger. *'Rainbow Teleportation' - A colorful bow of magic used by Leprechauns for teleportation. *'Reality Warping' - Ability to change or manipulate reality itself to one's own desire. Many powers such as Projection and Conjuring stem from this and may develop into it. Only three beings in the history of Charmed have this power: The Avatars and The Cleaners and the Angel of Destiny. *'Reconstitution' - The ability to pull reform again after being vanquished. Presumably does not need to be consciously activated. *'Regeneration' - Ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery varies from character to character. Cole had this power before and after he gained invincibility. *'Releasing Repression '- The ability to tap into other people's repressed emotions and absorb it, freeing the suppressed emotion. *'Remote Beaming' - The ability to send and call another person to and from a specific location instead of having to beaming with them. *'Remote Orbing' - The ability to send another person to a specific location instead of having to orb with them. *'Remote Teleportation' - The ability to call for an object and have it teleported to the user. *'Resurrection' - The ability to resurrect yourself and/or others from being dead. *'Retrocognition' - The ability to see or percieve the past in the form of a vision or premonition. S *'Sand Manipulation' - The ability to create and control sand. *'Sand Teleportation' - Form of teleporation in which the user disappears in a whirling sandstorm. *'Scrying' - One of the basic abilities of a witch, the ability to find a lost object or person. *'Sense Projection' - The ability to take away someone's else's senses (sight, hearing, voice, etc) and use it for yourself. *'Sensing' - The ability to locate and sense people. *'Sensory Paralysis' - The ability to completely cut of the senses of others causing them to be unable to see, hear, feel, smell, or touch. *'Shadow Blasts' - The ability to fire powerful blasts or gusts of dark energy that resemble smoke of shadows. *'Shadow Manipulation' - The ability to generate and manipulate shadows to various effects. *'Shamanism' - used to heal and enlighten, using ceremonials which can include rhythmic music, mind altering drugs and mythic journeys into the subconscious. *'Shapeshifting' - The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body. *'Shimmering' - The ability to teleport with a blurry "shimmer", used by Upper level demons. *'Shredding' - Form of teleportation that allows the user to disperse their molecules one place and reform elsewhere. *'Shrinking' - The power to shrink someone's physical size. *'Sleep Inducing - The power to put others to sleep with the wave of a hand or through a potion. *Smoke Secretion' - The ability to produce gas or smoke. *'Smoke-Fading' - A form of teleportation that is a combination of Smoking and Fading. *'Smoke-Whirling' - A form of teleportation that is a combination of Smoking and Whirling. *'Smoking' - Form of Teleportation typically used by Furies, Harpies, Sirens, and a few other breeds of demons. *'Sonic Scream' - The ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human, often to such high levels it can be lethal or highly destructive. *'Soul Absorbtion' - The ability to absorb the souls of the dead. *'Soul Projection' - The ability to contain souls of the dead in form of crystals, balls of white energy or balls of fire. *'Sparkling' - The ability to teleport surrounded by tiny lights or sparks. *'Spell Casting' - The magical ability to cast spells. *'Spiralization' - An energy based form of teleportation, exclusive to Wizards. *'Spirit Absorption'- An ability used by incorporeal beings, to absorb spirits for a temporary fix on life. *'Spirit Dominion' - The ability to have control over Spirits. *'Strangulation' - The ability to asphyxiate someone with magical energy. May extend from other powers, i.e. telekinesis. *'Suggestion' - The ability to plant subliminal thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will, effectively. *'Summoning' - The ability to conjure a being into the user's vicinity. Generally used by powerful demons to summon lesser servants. *'Super Strength' - The power of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina. *'Swallowing' - Allows one to consume anyone or anything that comes into contact with his or her body, allowing him or her to use it for sustenance or to transport the object or person to another location. T *'Tactile Hypnosis' - The ability to put someone in a submissive trance simply by touching them. *'Technopathy' - The ability to control technology. *'Telekinesis' - The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands. *'Telekinetic Orbing' - The ability to move things with the mind via orbing. *'Telematerialization' - The ability to use telekinesis in such a way as to teleport objects. *'Telepathy' - The ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. Billie's sister Christy had this power. *'Teleportation' - The movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space. *'Teleportation Manipulation' - The ability to prevent teleportation or manipulate the destination. *'Temporal Stasis' - The ability to freeze the flow of time itself. *'Thermal Balls' - The ability to create purple balls comprised of fire and psychic energy. This is rare and powerful, not a lot of people possess this kind of power. *'Thermal Blasts' - Powerful fiery blasts fired from the hands. *'Thermokinesis' - The ability to manipulate temperature. *'Thermovariance' - Also known as ''Blood Boiling. The ability to increase blood temperature to a boiling point. *'Thorn Spitting' - The ability to produce thorns out of the mouth that contains a toxin that slowly kills anyone who is harmed by the projectiles *'Thought Projection' – Ability to conjure a person or object with the imagination. Wyatt used this power as a child to bring a Dragon he saw on television into reality. *'Time Traveling' - The ability to travel through time and space. *'Touch of Death' - The ability to kill someone through a touch, a Darklighter's Power. The power is triggered by hate. *'Transformation' - The ability to manipulate reality and transform organic and non-organic objects *'Transmogrification' - The ability that allows the person with the gift to alter their form into inanimate objects. *'Transmutation' - The ability to turn one form of matter into another. V *'Voice Echo' - The ability to project your voice into a place without being present. *'Voice Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate one's voice. *'Vortex Creation' - The ability to create vortexes to other dimensions, planes, worlds, etc. *'Voyeurism' - The ability to spy with only the eyes staying visible while the rest of the body is invisible. Also allowing you to spy through water, fire, or smoke. W *'Water Teleportation' - Water based type of teleportation used by many only a few magical beings such as the Sea Hag, The Water Demon and The Lady of the Lake. *'Web Projection' - The ability to create webbing and make webs. It can also be used to completely preserve beings if they get trapped inside the webs produced by this power. *'Wisping' - Form of teleportation used by Earthbound spirits. *'Whirling' - The ability to teleport with wind and air in tornado like ways. X *'X-Ray Vision' - The power to see through different forms of materials and matter like an x-ray machine. Category: Powers Category:Lists